


We are part of you

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: - Мы - часть тебя, - сказал Сириус. – Кроме тебя, нас никто не сможет увидеть.- И я часть вас, - улыбнулся юноша. – Я просто раньше не знал, какая большая.





	We are part of you

**Author's Note:**

> Используются цитаты из книги "Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти".

Гарри открыл глаза и оглянулся.

Они не были привидениями, но не были и людьми из плоти и крови, он отлично видел это. Больше всего они напоминали Тома Риддла, когда-то давно вышедшего из дневника, - воспоминание, принявшее телесное обличье. Не такие осязаемые, как живые люди, но все же намного более плотные, чем призраки. И на каждом лице была любящая улыбка.

Джеймс был такого же роста, как и Гарри. На нем была та же одежда, в которой он умер, волосы были беспорядочно взъерошены, а очки немного перекошены, как у мистера Уизли.

Сириус был высок и привлекателен, намного моложе, чем Гарри знал его при жизни. Он двигался с небрежной грацией, запустив руки в карманы и усмехаясь.

Люпин тоже выглядел моложе, куда менее потрепан, его волосы были гуще и темнее. Казалось, он был счастлив только потому, что вернулся в знакомые места, где Мародеры в юности натворили столько проделок.

Лили улыбалась шире всех. Приблизясь, она отбросила назад длинные волосы, и ее зеленые глаза, так похожие на глаза сына, рассматривали его лицо с жадностью, как будто она не могла насмотреться.

\- Ты был очень смелым.

Гарри не мог выговорить ни слова. Он смотрел на мать и думал, что вечности не хватило бы, чтобы насладиться ее присутствием.

\- Ты почти у цели, - произнес Джеймс. – Совсем рядом. Мы… очень гордимся тобой.

\- Это больно? – Гарри не смог не задать этот детский вопрос.

\- Умирать? – переспросил Сириус. – Да нисколько. Быстрее и легче чем заснуть.

\- Он хочет, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее, - сказал Люпин.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы вы умерли, - нехотя произнес Гарри. – Ни один из вас. Простите… - Прежде всего он молил о прощении именно Люпина. – Сразу после рождения сына… Ремус, мне жаль.

\- Мне тоже жаль, - проговорил Люпин. - Жаль, что я никогда не узнаю его... но зато он будет знать, для чего я умер, и я надеюсь, что он меня поймет. Я пытался создать для него счастливый мир.

Гарри закусил губу.

\- Но… - неожиданно продолжил Ремус, - мне было бы намного труднее оставить своего ребенка уже взрослым, в трудную минуту.

Юноша непонимающе посмотрел на него. Ремус как-то небрежно мотнул головой в сторону Сириуса. Гарри перевел взгляд. Сириус Блэк, смотря в сторону, пожал плечами и, не вынимая рук из карманов, развел в стороны полы мантии. И тогда Гарри увидел под рубашкой выделяющийся круглый живот. Он прикрыл глаза и почувствовал накапливающуюся под ресницами непрошеную влагу. Всего секунду назад он чувствовал себя взрослым мужчиной и вдруг стал расстроенным несчастным ребенком.

\- Это было опрометчиво с нашей стороны, - мягко произнес Джеймс. – Мы просто были молоды… Но твое появление стало самым большим счастьем в нашей жизни. Если бы мы вернулись в те дни, то повторили все это еще раз без сомнений.

Сириус тихо произнес:  
\- Гарри, нас просто бы не поняли… тогда… Но я всегда был рядом с тобой. Всегда, когда мог.

Легким колокольчиком прозвучал голос Лили:  
\- Я сразу полюбила тебя. Ты наш сын, нас троих… и неважно, кто именно произвел тебя на свет. Мы трое дали тебе жизнь.

Гарри наконец разлепил ресницы и посмотрел на своих родителей. Джеймс приобнял Лили за плечи, а его рука искала дрожащие пальцы Сириуса, по-прежнему прятавшего взгляд. И тогда мальчик-который-выжил понял, зачем ему нужен был камень – не для того, чтобы обладать всеми дарами смерти, а именно ради этого последнего разговора. Разговора, который дал ему понять, что такое настоящая семья. Он подошел к Сириусу, взял его за подбородок и с усилием повернул лицо молодого мужчины к себе. Гарри почувствовал странное ощущение от исчезающей под пальцами плоти, Но постарался не обращать на это внимание.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он и легко коснулся губами странно ощутимой, слегка небритой щеки. Серые глаза Сириуса расширились от неверящего удивления, и юноша увидел в них зеленые искры. – Я так скучал по тебе.

Затем он обернулся к Джеймсу. Отец улыбался так, словно заранее знал, какое решение примет его сын.

\- Мы так похожи, - улыбнулся ему Гарри.

Лили тоже улыбалась, но не приближалась к нему.

\- Мама, - мягко произнес Гарри, - я очень тебя люблю.

\- И я тебя, - Лили была спокойна. – Никогда в этом не сомневайся.

Гарри покачал головой – трудно было сомневаться в чувствах женщины, которая оградила его от зла на долгие 17 лет.

Внезапно он ощутил слабое прикосновение. Рядом стоял Ремус. И Гарри понял, что этот разговор закончен.

Холодный ветерок, который, казалось, дул из самого сердца леса, шевелил волосы Гарри. Он знал, что они не скажут ему, когда нужно идти – он должен решить это сам.

\- Вы останетесь со мной?

\- До конца, - сказал Джеймс.

\- Вас не увидят? - спросил Гарри.

\- Мы - часть тебя, - ответил Сириус. – Кроме тебя, нас никто не сможет увидеть.

\- И я часть вас, - улыбнулся юноша. – Я просто раньше не знал, какая большая.

Гарри посмотрел на женщину, которая стала его матерью.

\- Оставайся рядом со мной, — произнес он тихо. И пошел дальше.


End file.
